


Coming Home Late

by ccw, Renebu



Series: Tumblr Pårn Anon Stories [5]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccw/pseuds/ccw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard is waiting for you when you get home from work.<br/>Written by my Norwegian Nonny and translated by me! Smut and nothing but the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home Late

You come home late from work. You should have been home hours ago. You are sure Vegard is already asleep, so you go straight into the bedroom to tell him you’re home, but the bed is empty. You hear the shower shut off and soon Vegard wanders in, wearing only his boxers and gray sweatpants. It is obvious he’s been waiting for you and he gets straight to the point!

He pulls you close to him, giving you a long, passionate kiss. He grabs the edge of your blouse and pulls it off, then he kneels down and kisses your stomach, trailing upwards to the edge of your bra. He reaches around and unhooks the barrier to your breasts. Once they are released, he groans deeply at the sight and begins kissing in small circles around the areola of each, finally choosing one to take in his mouth and suck the nipple, gently circling it with his tongue.

He gives equal treatment to your other breast, making you moan in enjoyment. Reluctantly, he moves away from your breasts and works his way back to the waistband of your pants. You lift your hips slightly so he can pull them off of you, and his mouth follows, kissing from your right thigh, down your leg to your feet.

You spread your legs a little so he can reach the inside, kissing ever so slowly up your right thigh. His hot breath reaches your panties, but he skips over your aching cleft and moves to kiss the inside of your left thigh. You sigh deeply with excitement and disappointment at once. Slowly working his way back up, he takes hold of your panties with his teeth and you lift your ass to help him remove your soaked garment.

"You are so hot, I've been waiting all night for this," he whispers as he admires your naked form. His mouth goes for your breasts again to tease you. You’ve had enough of that and push his head down to your crotch. He slowly licks your labia, first the right lip, then the left. You try to guide his head where you want it to go, but he is at his own, slow pace. Down the right, up the left. Finally he licks upwards and reaches your clit.

He looks up at you, and his beautiful brown eyes are almost black with lust. He lets his hand slip up against one breast, caressing it gently while he licks playfully over your mound. Every time he hits your clit you gasp easily. He loves it when he makes you react like that, and he chuckles to himself as he starts to lick you more greedily.

He notices how your abdominal muscles begin to tighten with his rhythm. He brings his hands to your hips to hold tight while he licks faster and sends you straight into your first orgasm. He’s now licking more slowly and carefully while your body calms down, but he increases the pace and intensity, so it doesn’t take long for you to come again. Your fingers are in his silky hair, and you’re trying to pull his head up for a kiss, but he holds on tight and continues his work. You stop counting how many orgasms you get from him.

After what feels like an eternity he finally creeps up your body, kissing your breasts before continuing upward, letting his tongue linger on your neck. He bites your throat lightly before working his way to your mouth for a passionate kiss. You sit up, pull down his sweatpants and push him down on the bed onto his back. You lower yourself onto his ample, rock-hard cock. He closes his eyes and you watch how he reacts to the whole feel of you.

Once you have lowered yourself down, you begin moving so he fits perfectly inside you. You lean forward and hungrily attack his neck and collarbone with your mouth. Your lips and tongue enjoying every centimeter of his neck, while your fingers play with the hair on his chest. You enjoy his delicious smell, and you hear how his breathing becomes deeper, with an occasional, uncontrollable moan that comes out when he writhes in pleasure beneath you.  

You continue your slow rhythm as he brings one hand up to run through your hair, and the other caresses you lovingly on the neck, until both hands end up on your back. He gently strokes up and down your back, and the feeling of his big, strong, manly hands, which are so sensitive and careful, brings tingles through your body. His hands focus on the extra sensitive points in your lumbar spine. This distracts you for a few seconds and now he is back in control.

He lifts up his head and attaches his mouth to your neck...marking you as his and his alone. At the same time he takes one good hold on each of your buttocks and pushes himself hard into you. He lifts up his knees for better control and starts running his hard cock in and out of you. It is so hard that you lose control completely, and only he can fuck you just like he wants. And what he wants is wild and uninhibited!

He begins to moan loudly against you, and he tightens his grip around you so it’s almost painful, but the amazing pleasure overcomes everything. He manages to pry one hand between you both to massage your clit, and it isn’t long before an orgasm explodes inside you. You feel him come as well as he fills you with his hot seed.

You both just collapse into each others arms. When you finally catch your breath you lie next to him in the crook of his arm. You study this beautiful man, and think to yourself how lucky you are to share the rest of your life with him. It's the middle of summer, so his skin is beautifully golden brown and glistens beautifully from his exertion. His gorgeous black curls are totally wild and more curls hang down his forehead.

He didn’t have time to shave this morning, so he has a lovely two-day stubble. You could just lie there and admire every inch of him forever. The muscular arms, the tight chest, strong legs … He brings his arms tightly around you, holding you close. You move your head over on his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and his breathing.


End file.
